Shizz
by mokitsu
Summary: i do a lot of crazy shit 10/10 reccomend


**Diário de um dia das minhas férias**

_15 De dezembro de 2012_

_10:00_

Acordei com o meu telemóvel a vibrar, fruto do alarme que estava predefinido para tocar todos os sábados desde há algumas semanas.

Levantei-me e vesti um casaco sobre o meu pijama, porque fiquei com frio depois de sair do calor da cama.

Saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas e encaminhei-me para a cozinha (passando pela casa de banho primeiro), para tomar o pequeno-almoço habitual: leite e torradas. A seguir fui para a sala onde me deitei no sofá com uma manta por cima, apesar de lá estar mais calor por causa da lareira, liguei a televisão e comecei a ver a maratona de _Sobrenatural_ na _AXN Black_, como de costume.

_12:40_

Após ter visto cerca de três de quatro episódios, levantei-me do sofá, dobrei a manta e meti-a numa cadeira que estava lá e voltei ao meu quarto, para me vestir decentemente porque ia almoçar fora com umas amigas de Porto de Mós. A seguir de acabar de me preparar, abri o meu armário e agarrei a minha super secreta bolsa onde guardo o dinheiro e tirei de lá dez euros. Após isso fui ao escritório dizer à minha irmã que ia à pizzaria almoçar, e a conversa foi mais ou menos assim:

Eu: Vou à pizzaria almoçar.

Inês: A mãe sabe?

Eu: Yup.

Inês: Okay.

Depois fui para a cozinha, que é por onde se entra/sai de minha casa, fiz uma decisão de último momento e agarrei no meu livro de 'Senhor dos Anéis: A Irmandade do Anel'. Calcei-me, levei o comando do portão juntamente com a chave da porta e saí.

_12:55_

Acho que ninguém de Fátima sabe bem como é que é o caminho pedestre de minha casa até à pizzaria, mas resumidamente tem que se ir até à ponta sul da Avenida da Liberdade, virar-se à direita, seguir à esquerda, atravessar a passadeira em direção à Igreja, ir para a esquerda, circundar a entrada da Igreja, atravessar as duas passadeiras e, a seguir, ou ir pela enorme ponte ou pelo Parque Verde. Eu fui pelo Parque porque assim podia ler enquanto caminhava sem ser incomodado pelos carros. A distância do Parque e da ponte à pizzaria são quase iguais, mas o Parque tem uns montes pequenos e é divertido subi-los.

Eu cheguei à pizzaria sem saber se elas já estavam lá ou não, ou se afinal não havia almoço e tinha de voltar para trás. Pelos vidros não conseguia ver se estavam lá e não me apetecia entrar para passados uns segundos sair. Então esperei uns quinze segundos e já tinha o livro aberto para voltar a ler quando chegou a Eduarda, uma das raparigas com quem eu ia almoçar. Eu fiquei mais aliviado e entrei com ela.

_13:00_

Na terceira mesa mais perto da porta estavam sentadas as minhas amigas: a Beatriz Mesquita (também conhecida por Mesquita), a Carolina Fernandes (também conhecida por Orlanda), e a Mariana Coelho (também conhecida por Coelho), às quais se juntou a Eduarda e eu (melhor conhecido por Squib).

Era uma mesa quadrada com quatro bancos. A Mesquita e a Coelho sentaram-se de costas para a porta e eu e a Orlanda sentámo-nos do lado oposto. A Eduarda sentou-se na ponta.

Nós ficamos a conversar um bocado, até que chegou a empregada, que nos disse que tínhamos de mudar de mesa, porque aquela era para outras pessoas. Então nós tivemos que ir para a mesa mais afastada da porta.

Depois tivemos que escolher o que nós íamos comer e como eu só gosto de fiambre e cogumelos numa pizza, escolhi (para a indignação de todas) uma dose de lasanha. Eu estava cheio de fome, por isso quando vieram os pães de alho comi logo dois dos sete que havia.

As primeiras pizzas que chegaram foram as da Coelho, da Orlanda e da Eduarda. A Eduarda estava ao meu lado e a pizza dela tinha _bacon _por isso quando me apeteceu consegui roubar uns bocados disso. A seguir veio a minha lasanha que (para grande alegria minha) tinha pães de alho mas que (para grande tristeza minha) tinha beringela, que estava a manchar a minha lasanha de roxo.

A Mesquita estava-me sempre a tentar roubar lasanha, mas eu conseguia desviar o garfo dela com as minhas técnicas de esgrima com garfos.

O dono da pizzaria (também pai de um amigo nosso) estava a ver isto, e não ficou muito contente, por isso veio-nos avisar para nos acalmarmos porque haviam outras pessoas na pizzaria.

Passados uns cinco minutos o senhor veio outra vez avisar-nos e, como já tínhamos acabado de comer, saímos (sem pagar, porque a mãe da Mesquita vinha fazer isso mais tarde) e andámos por Porto de Mós, pelo Parque Verde, pela praça e por outras ruas. Eu estava cheio de sede, por isso fomos a uma padaria onde comprei duas garrafas de água e um _croissant _de chocolate. Quando acabámos de comer concordámos em ir para minha casa.

_16:00_

Nós chegámos a minha casa, onde fomos para o meu quarto. Nós ficámos a contemplar a minha estante, de onde a Mesquita roubou uns seis livros para ela ler. Após isso, jogámos ao Quarto-não-totalmente-Escuro. Como já eram quase seis menos um quarto, altura em que eu devia estar na Igreja para ir à catequese, nós saímos de minha casa e fomos para a Igreja. A Mesquita vive lá ao pé e tinha seis livros para transportar, por isso nós fomos ajudá-la. Depois de voltarmos à Igreja, eu tive que me despedir da Eduarda, da Orlanda e da Coelho para ir para a catequese.

_17:45_

Nesta sessão de catequese estivemos a discutir a fé (como sempre) e durante a hora em que eu estive lá o meu pensamento estava noutro sítio.

_19:00_

Quando finalmente acabou a catequese, eu fui direito a casa, porque me tinha de despachar para ir ver '_O Hobbit_' a Leiria. Normalmente eu vou à missa vespertina, mas neste fim-de-semana decidi que tinha de acordar às 10 da manhã no domingo para ir à missa. Era um sacrifício necessário se queria ver o filme de 2012 que eu estava mais à espera de ver.

Esperei meia hora para o jantar estar servido e comi-o em dez minutos (provavelmente não me fez muito bem). A seguir de o meu pai acabar de jantar metemo-nos no carro e fomos para o pé do apartamento onde a Mesquita vive. Ela estava à espera dentro do edifício com a mãe e o pai. Depois de ela ter entrado no carro, o meu pai foi-se embora em direção ao _shopping_.

_20:30_

Durante a viagem toda nós comunicámos pelas notas do meu telemóvel, porque uma pessoa nunca gosta que os nossos pais ouçam as conversas que temos com os nossos amigos. Nós chegámos ao centro _shopping _e fomos para a bilheteria do cinema, onde o meu pai levantou os bilhetes que eu tinha reservado pela _net_. O filme só começava às 21:45, por isso ainda tínhamos uma hora livre, que gastámos na Fnac. Estivemos a ver livros e pósteres, e no final eu comprei uma figura de 10 centímetros do Legolas (uma personagem do Senhor dos Anéis) e ela comprou um aparelho em que se podem ler livros virtuais (_e-books_).

Depois de pagarmos, fomos para as mesas ao pé de um café porque lá podíamos apanhar wi-fi, necessária para configurar o aparelho.

Já estava quase na hora do filme, por isso fomos para a fila, onde nos deram os óculos 3-D.

_21:45_

O filme foi muito bom. Eis alguns dos melhores pontos d' '_O Hobbit_':

O diretor do filme (Peter Jackson) capturou muito bem os momentos do livro e, que me lembre, não excluiu nenhum (pelo contrário, adicionou **muitos **momentos que não estavam no livro).

A representação estava muito boa.

Dois dos meus atores favoritos, Ian McKellen (Magneto nos filmes do _X-Men_) e Martin Freeman (Dr. Watson na série _Sherlock_) estiveram neste filme e, como já mencionei, representaram os seus papéis muito bem.

Foram 3 horas de muita ação e aventura pura.

_1:00_

Depois de o filme acabar, fomos para uma mesa fora do cinema à espera que o meu pai nos fosse buscar e a comer as pipocas que restavam. Quando ele chegou nós saímos do _shopping _e fomos ter com ele. No caminho de volta eu e a Mesquita comunicámos da mesma maneira que o tínhamos feito quando estávamos a ir.

Quando cheguei a casa fui para a minha cama mas ainda estive acordado mais um bocado a ver episódios de _Sobrenatural _no computador e na _net_, no _Facebook _e no _Tumblr_.

Este provavelmente foi o meu dia mais produtivo das duas semanas de férias.

-Pedro


End file.
